


I Love You to The Moon and Back

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is away and misses his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You to The Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Zeppelin Series

Castiel was away on angel duty so Dean had to take care of Zeppelin.

 

It was 3p.m. and they had nothing to do so they were in the living room, Dean giving her tummy time on a blanket; having her facing the TV, where a kid’s show was playing for her.

 

Dean was trying to get Zeppelin to crawl to him, it wasn’t working very well.

 

He is shaking a rattle when his phone rings, looking at the caller ID, he answers.

 

“Hey baby.”

 

“Hello Dean, I was just calling to check on you and Zepp. I miss you guys,” Castiel says the last part, sounding tired.

 

Dean doesn’t like that so he tries to bring up Cass’s mood. “We’re great babe, Zepp is just having tummy time right now, I’m trying to see if I can get her to crawl but all I get are big smiles and even bigger shiny baby blues.”

 

Cass smiles at that, “Dean I don’t think you’re going to get her to crawl she’s only five month’s old. Babies don’t start crawling until their between six to nine months.”

 

Well of course Cass has to be all technical, Dean chuckles.

 

“Hey she could be like super smart, I mean her other daddy is an angel.”

 

After a couple minutes of just mindless talking they say their goodbyes. Zepp starts to cry, it’s around her feeding time.

 

“Come on baby girl lets go get you fed.”

 

Around 11p.m. Castiel comes home to find Dean and Zeppelin in the living room asleep on the couch, Zeppelin lying on Dean’s chest.

 

Smiling, Castiel lifts Zepp off of his chest and Dean starts, “Wha-a-?”

 

Dean looks up and sees Cass standing in front of him holding Zeppelin.

 

Rubbing his eyes he asks, “Did you just get home?”

 

“Ya, I’m sorry I was away so long. Heaven needed assistance.”

 

Getting up from the couch, Dean kiss’s Cass mouth muttering, “I’-We’re just happy you’re home baby.”

 

Castiel smiles, shifting the baby to one arm, wrap his other around Dean’s neck, kissing him deeply.

 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are welcome.
> 
> Message me if you have a request.


End file.
